


Scream like a girl

by Indrel



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Attempt at Humor, Crylo Ren, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Hux is Not Nice, Kylo Ren Being a Little Shit, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Poor Hux, Slow Burn, he got scared, scream like a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7476846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indrel/pseuds/Indrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux has always taken pride in the fact that he is not easily frightened but that will have to change after a certain Force-user comes along.</p><p>Or the time Kylo Ren decided to scare Hux and it didn't go as any of them expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first time

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by fanart by xXKaseiXx http://xxkaseixx.tumblr.com/post/146119620420/everyday-awkward-situations-02
> 
> Please have patient with any mistakes, english isn't my first language.

Hux walked through one of the main corridors onboard the Finalizer. He was on his way to the bridge to relive the night's crew and control that everything was going according to his orders. On his left was Captain Phasma, her silver armour reflection the artificial light above them, and behind him were Mitaka and the rest of the shifts officers. 

Around them the stormtroopers stopped to properly greet their general and even though Hux was busy at the moment he still took the time to tilt his head towards the 'troopers to show his appreciation at the gesture. 

He and Phasma were in the middle of a discussion about the stormtrooper program and Hux rapidly took down notes on the datapad in his hands while they talked. Involved in the discussion as he was, Hux weren't as observant about his surroundings as he should have been. 

Hux was about to take the first step to pass one of the minor corridors that led out into the main one when something big and dark jumped out right before him and yelled at the top of its lungs at him. Under the short moment it took him to react Hux came to an abrupt stop, his heart skipped a beat before rushing away and his mind shut down, survival mode being engaged. Then three things happened at the same time. 

1\. Hux dropped his datapad so that it shattered against the hard floor with a loud thud.

2\. A high-pitched and loud shriek broke through his throat and rang in the sudden silence of the corridor. 

3\. Hux fist made contact with the chest of the creature before him with such force that it stumbled backward and yelped as it fell on its butt. It was first in that moment that Hux realised that the creature had not been any creature at all but the leader of the Knight of Ren and his co-commander, Kylo Ren. 

The whole corridor froze as stormtroopers and officers alike stared at their commanders in shook. However Hux and Ren only had eyes for each other and even though Ren's helmet made it impossible for Hux to see his face was Hux sure that he was just as shocked as him. .

Hux clutched his right wrist with his left hand as if his hand suddenly had turned into a snake. Slowly the general's face became red until it was redder than his hair. After another long moment Hux turned and fled back down the corridors, back to his quarters. 

The people he left behind didn't dare to move until Phasma bent down to pick up the general's broken datapad. Suddenly it was like a spell had been broken as hushed conversations broke out all around Kylo Ren and the people present dared to move again. 

The knight still sat in the middle of the smaller corridor since he was unable to process what had just happened. He pressed his hands to the aching spot where Hux had hit him. After a few more seconds he suddenly jumped to his feet which made all the nearby 'troopers and officers to back away. Ren turned on his heel and almost ran away from the main corridor. 

—―—————

The general ran all the way back to his quarters, past surprised stormtroopers and other staff members. He only stopped at his doors to press in the code and scrambled in the moment the doors opened, it was first when the doors closed behind him that he came to a stop. Hux's face was still burning from embarrassment and he took a deep breath to try to calm himself. He shrugged of his greatcoat and pulled at the fingers of his black gloves until they came off. Hux studied his right hand and discovered that his knuckles were already bruising from the impact with Ren's chest. 

With a sigh he entered his living room and poured himself a generous amount of whiskey that he swigged before pouring himself a new glass, this time he took it with him to the couch. Hux sat with another sigh and slowly drank his whisky. 

Just as he begun to calm down Hux heard the doors to his quarters open with a quiet hiss. With a grunt Hux got on his feet and took the few steps to the hallway. There he stopped short at the sight of the last person he wanted to see. 

Kylo Ren stood in his hallway, mask under his arm and a nervous expression on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Hux asked coldly.

Kylo jumped at the worlds and a blush spread over his mole covered cheeks. "I – I wanted to apologise", he blurted out, going even redder. 

Hux paused, surprised at the outburst and the words, it was not like the knight to ever apologise for anything, especially something like this. He immediately grew suspicious. "What do you want?"

"I shouldn't have scared you like that, in front of your subordinates. I – I just had this need to see if you even could be scared. You always seem so in control of everything, even your feelings, and I guess that I ... that I just wanted to see if I could get a reaction out from you."

"I ... why would you want that?" Hux asked confused.

Kylo was silent for a long time, emotions replacing each other on his face so rabidly that Hux couldn't make any of them out. "I don't know", he said with an almost inaudible voice.

Hux relaxed when he understood that this wasn't a scheme to undermine his authority. He sighed once again and took a mouthful of his drink. After a moment of awkward silence under which the knight fought to control himself, Hux opened his mouth and spoke. "I guess I should apologise as well for punching you, even though you deserved it for scaring me."

"Oh, you don't have to apologise. It's my own fault that I got so surprised by your little girl scream that I didn't defend myself, it won't happen next time", he said with a smirk; suddenly back to his normal annoying self.

Hux turned bright red again. He wanted to deny Ren's words but couldn't. Maybe if it weren't for all the witnesses he would have tried, but now it would be no point trying to do so since Ren could just ask any of the people that had been present to get his claim supported. Then he realised what the knight had meant with his statement. "Next time?" he asked, once again suspicious.

"Yes" Kylo said smugness clear in his voice. "I only apologised for scaring you in front of your subordinates, I did not promise to never scare you again." With that he turned on his heel and stalked out of Hux's quarters. When the door closed behind him Hux cursed and took the last of his drink in one gulp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The inspiration to the punch comes from me. Whenever someone scares me I immediately react with punching them.
> 
> I decided to continue this fic because I got inspired by it.
> 
> If anyone would like to you can come visit me on my tumblr: evilspaceboyfriends-trash


	2. The second time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first this fic where meant to be a one shot but then I got inspiration to write more about these two dorks so here comes the next chapter. I think that it will be 5 chapters in total.

During the first week after the incident Hux did not see Kylo Ren a single time. Not that he should complain, that week Hux had gotten more work done than usual without the typical distraction Ren contributed with. But he could not deny that the knight's disappearance made him extremely nervous. Ren had said that he would try to scare Hux again and now Hux couldn't take a step in any of the corridors aboard the Finalizer without checking that Ren weren't about to jump out before him and scare him. Hux also made sure to always be accompanied by at least one stormtrooper or officer since Ren had said that he would not scare him in front of his subordinates. 

However, after a week had come and pasted without any incident Hux started to relax again. That turned out to be a mistake.

—―—————

Hux walked down one of the minor corridors onboard the Finalizer and not a single stormtrooper, officer or other personnel were to be seen. He had a new datapad in his hands and was busy reading reports about the progress of Starkiller base. Hux was very pleased with the reports and was so involved in them that he didn't recognise the betraying sound of Ren's loud breathing through the voice modulator until it was too late. 

Hux was about to cross a junction when Kylo Ren jumped out before him and yelled "BOOO!!!!" 

Like last time Hux's brain shut down completely and his instincts drove him. Another high-pitched shriek broke through his throat, so loud that stormtroopers several corridors away turned at the sound. However, unlike last time, Hux did not drop his datapad before punching Kylo Ren. No, this time Hux threw his datapad at Ren with such force that it cracked against the knight's helmet and continued over his head and down the corridor. 

Kylo Ren shouted in pain and clutched at his head. With a hiss he unlocked the helmet and took it of. Without it Hux could clearly see the blood that flowed freely from the knight's nose. Ren pressed his hands to his nose to try and stop the bleeding. 

"Why did you do that for?!" Kylo said with a thick voice, not altered by his voice modulator but by the flowing blood. 

Hux turned bright red. "It's your own fault for scaring me", he said angrily. 

"Yes, but you didn't have to break my kriffing nose because of it!" Kylo yelled, blood still flowing in large amounts from his nose, colouring the front his black robes red. 

"Don't be silly, it's not broken", Hux said dismissive. He took a deep breath to calm himself and then went around Ren to pick up his datapad. It had stopped several feet away and when Hux picked it up he sighed at the sight of the broken glass. 

"Yes it is!" Kylo shouted from behind him. 

Hux sighed once more before turning back to the knight who, to his immense surprise, was choking back tears. "Okay, if you think that it's broken then go to the medbay and get it checked", Hux suggested with a softer tone in his voice. 

"Will you go with me?" Kylo asked pathetically. Hux pinched the bridge of his nose and already regretted his choice when he nodded. "Thank you", Kylo said happily. 

They fell in step beside each other in the corridor, Kylo still holding his nose and Hux with a hard grip around his broken datapad. 

They walked in silence to the medbay. However, before they could get there at least a dozen stormtroopers came running towards them. They stopped when they saw their commanders walking side by side, one with blood running down his face.

"Sirs, are you alright?" Asked one of the stormtroopers, FN-3181 if Hux remembered correctly. 

"Yes FN-3181, Lord Ren and I have the situation under control."

"Are you sure sir? We – we heard screaming, sir", said the 'trooper cautiously. 

"That has been taken care of, no need to worry. Go back to you station soldier", said Hux sternly. 

"Yes sir!" Said the stormtrooper and saluted, the rest did the same and then they turned and walked back down the corridor. Hux and Ren waited until they were out of sight before they continued to the medbay. 

At the medbay doors Hux stopped while Kylo went inside after one last wide-eyed look back at Hux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone would like to you can come visit me on my tumblr: evilspaceboyfriends-trash


	3. The third time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me longer than expected to write this chapter but here it is.
> 
> Edit: I changed the end a bit because I weren't entirely satisfied with it.

The moment the medbay doors closed behind Kylo, Hux called Captain Phasma over the com link. 

"Yes Hux, what is it?" He heard her say through the link. Phasma was the only person onboard that dared to address Hux without a title (except for Kylo who were not to be counted since he did it without permission). 

"I need you to make a schedule for one of the stormtrooper units. 

"Of course Hux, what are they supposed to do?" 

"I want at least two stormtroopers to follow me around all day and wait for me outside the doors to my quarters when I'm in them."

"I'll see to it immediately. I think the FN corps will suffice." That's what he liked about Phasma; she followed orders without unnecessary questions.

"Excellent. Tomorrow morning I want two stormtroopers to wait outside my doors when I leave for my shift. Good day Phasma." He paused and almost as an afterthought he added: "Oh and send me a new datapad, my current one is broken."

"Of course Hux, have a good day", she replied. A moment after the call ended and Hux hurried to his quarters.

——————

The next morning, when Hux left his quarters, two stormtroopers saluted him. The 'troopers FN-2199 and FN-9330 if Hux weren't mistaken. During the day the 'troopers were never more than a few steps away. Hux hoped that that would stop Ren from trying to scare him. 

As the week went by it turned out that his precautions were fruitful, not a single time had Kylo Ren tried to scare him. However, that could have been because his nose hurt. Every time Hux talked with Ren that week he complained about his broken nose. Eventually Hux grew so tired with his complaining and felt so guilty that he went to the medbay himself to talk too the droids that had taken care of Ren. They told Hux that Kylo had not broken his nose, just ruptured a blood vessel. Of course that made him even more irritated with Ren, mostly because of his unnecessary feelings of guilt. 

——————

Hux walked out from the conference room where a meeting had just ended, a meeting that most of the high ranking officers had attended. The stormtroopers immediately got in position behind him. Today they were FN-3181 and FN-2187. 

In ten minutes he had another meeting scheduled, a meeting that even Kylo Ren had to attend (which made his heart beat with equal measures excitement and nervousness), and it would probably drag out for several hours. Hopefully he had enough time for a quick toilet visit before it started. 

"Stay here", he commanded the 'troopers outside the bathroom doors. They saluted and without a word flanked the door. 

Hux unsuspicious entered the bathroom and the moment the door closed behind him Kylo Ren jumped forward and yelled "BOOO!"

Hux screamed so loud that it echoed from the walls. He clutched his datapad in both hands and hit Ren's shoulder with it with such force that it broke in two. Kylo yelled in pain and pressed one of his big hands to his shoulder.

A moment later the two stormtroopers bust in through the bathroom door only to stop short at the sight of their two commanders. One blood red in the face and holding a half datapad and one still masked but grunting with pain and clutching his shoulder. 

"G-general, Lord Ren", FN-3181 said nervously. "Is everything ... alright?"

Hux suddenly remembered that FN-3181 had been present after the second incident and turned even redder. "Yes solider, everything is as it should be. Return to your post."

"A-are you sure, sir?" Asked the second 'trooper, FN-2187, unsure. "We ... "He looked at the other 'trooper. "We heard screaming, sir, and ..."

"Yes I'm sure", hissed Hux. "Return to your post, now!"

The stormtroopers immediately saluted and then scrambled through the door in their eagerness to follow orders. 

When the door shut behind them Hux turned to face Kylo which was trying to silence his cries of pain. 

"Stop scaring me!" Hux yelled at him, he was brewing with barely contained anger. 

"Stop hitting me!" Kylo yelled back. 

"Oh for kriff's sake, take of that stupid helmet! I'm tired of talking to a kriffing bucket!" Hux shouted furiously. 

After a long moment Kylo raised his hands and unlocked his helmet. It came of to reveal Kylo's tearstained face. The sight made Hux's feelings of guilt return with full force. "Are you happy now?" He huffed.

"No", Hux mumbled. Then he sighed and his face softened. "I'm sorry that I hit you."

"Well, kriffing stop it then", Kylo said and even though his words were hard his tone was soft.

"I can't, it's my instinct to fight whenever I'm scared. If you don't want to be hit then stop scaring me."

"No", Kylo said stubbornly.

"Why? Why won't you stop scaring me?" Hux said, suddenly annoyed. 

"I ..." Kylo went quiet. "I don't now." He rushed to pull the helmet on his head again and pushed past Hux and out the door. Hux stood alone for a moment longer to compose himself before he picked up the other half of the datapad and also left the bathroom. 

"What time is it?" Hux asked the stormtrooper FN-2187. 

"1459, sir", the armour clad man immediately answered. 

Hux silently cursed Ren for stalling him. Now he only had a minute before the meeting began and no time to go to the bathroom. 

"Follow me", he told the stormtroopers and then hurried down the corridor towards the meeting room. 

"Take this", Hux said and handed the two pieces of his datapad to one of the 'troopers. Hux left them outside the doors and made it inside precisely on time. He immediately sat down in his usual seat. Around him the officers sat down and soon the meeting begun, but someone was missing.

Kylo didn't come to the meeting and that made Hux feel even guiltier than ever before (and – but that would he never admit to himself – a bit disappointed and down over the knight's no show. He missed the force-users usual presence across the table from him).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be posted within a week
> 
> If anyone would like to you can come visit me on my tumblr: evilspaceboyfriends-trash


	4. The fourth time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a little help from Phasma Hux comes up with a plan on how to stop Kylo Ren from scaring him, as one can expect it didn't go so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking such a long time to update, I would have had this chapter done earlier if I hadn't became sick. Anyhow enjoy, and after this it's only one chapter left to go.

"What should I do, Phasma?" Hux loudly complained to his friend.

They sat on the couch in Hux' quarters. It was Friday night and as usual they had met for a drink and to exchange gossip. It was one of the few things Hux looked forward to during the weeks onboard the Finalizer. 

As usual the conversation was about the constant pain in the ass knight of Ren; Kylo Ren.

"He won't stop scaring me. I'm going to have a mental breakdown if this continues any longer", Hux wined. 

Phasma sighed. She was dressed in civilian clothes, black trousers and black shirt, similar to the ones Hux wore. She took another sip from the glass of whisky in her hand while she thought about Hux dilemma. 

"Well I think you only has three options, since you can't kill him or send him away", she said slowly. "One: you can from now on always be accompanied by another person. I know you tried that before, but you were not always in the company of others, sometimes you were alone and that was enough time for Ren to scare you. You could never be alone again if you choose this option and it might not work, he could decide to scare you anyway."

"Yeah, that's not going to work", Hux said immediately. He valued his alone time too much to try to do that. 

"Okay, option number two: since Ren always has his stupid helmet on, you would be able to hear him breath from a mile away. So why don't you scare him back?" She asked. "You only have to listen to the telltale sound of his breathing and then jump out and scare him before he has the chance to scare you."

"Phasma, you are a genius!" Hux exclaimed happily. "Why haven't I thought about that before?"

"Hux wait, that's not the best plan of action. The best thing you could do is to just talk with the man", Phasma proclaimed, but Hux weren't listening to her. He was busy thinking about the best way to scare Ren before he had the chance to scare him again. 

"Thank you Phasma, you are a good friend", Hux said after a moment of silence. "What do you think about Mitaka's new haircut?" Hux said, abruptly changing the subject before she had the possibility to say anything else. "I think it is utterly stupid."

As the night continued they became drunker and drunker and the sillier the topics of conversations became. They talked about the ship's other occupants, primarily about the ship's officers and laughed about mistakes they've made. The drunker Hux became the fewer inhibitions he had and late that night when he was to drunk to see straight the topic came back to a certain knight. 

"What ... what do you really think about, about Ren?" Phasma drunkenly asked. 

"Ren? Y-you mean Crylo Ren?" Hux said and then laughed at his own joke. "I-I hate him", Hux hiccupped. "I think his clothes are ... are", Hux paused, not able to think of a good enough subscription".... stupid and, and, and he has a stupid helmet too. And he has stupid perfect hair that ... that defies the laws of helmet hair physics! And I hate his stupid pretty face and his ... his stupid pretty dark eyes! I hate him!" Hux said. Somewhere in his drunken brain he knew that the things he was saying now he wouldn't even think sober, but he was to drunk to care. 

Phasma tried giving him a piercing look but only managed to look dizzy. "Are ... are you sure you hate him?" She asked and emptied her glass. 

"Of course I-I hate him!" Hux said but didn't manage to sound convincing even in his own ears. "Right?" 

Phasma didn't say anything and the conversation died out. Not long after that Phasma got up and went to her own quarters while Hux stumbled up from the couch and into his bedroom where he collapsed on his bed without even bothering to take his clothes of. 

——————

Hux awoke the next morning with an awful headache and a feeling in his mouth like he had swallowed Jakku hole. He groined and carefully opened his eyes to stare into the darkness of the room. Slowly he sat up in the bed and immediately laid down again when a wave of nausea flowed over him. A few minutes later he tried again and this time he managed to sit up without any problems. 

Hux slowly vent to the bathroom and turned on the light only to cry out in pain when the light stabbed him in the eyes and he quickly closed them. A moment later he could open his eyes again. 

Hux stared at his reflection in the mirror, hair standing out in strange tuffs and eyes red-shot and with dark bags under them. Then he huffed and began his morning routine, but it took much longer than usual to get ready. 

When he finally stepped out into the corridor outside his quarters he was an hour late. The stormtroopers that had been waiting on him immediately saluted. It was first when Hux saw them that he remembered his conversations with Phasma last night (though he tried to forget the last topic). Hux instantly came to a decision. 

"You don't have to follow me around any longer", he told the stormtroopers with unquestionable authority. "Go back to your regular duties."

"Yes, sir!" The stormtroopers said in unison and saluted once more before they turned and walked down the corridor, leaving Hux alone at his doors. 

When they disappeared around a corner Hux let his shoulders slump for a second before straightening his back and hurrying down to the command centre. After all he had a plan to execute.

——————

Hux didn't get the opportunity to carry out his plan for several days. Sure, sometimes he could hear Ren breathing in the distance, but he didn't come close enough for Hux to try to scare him. However Hux could be very patient when he put that side to. And eventually he got his change. 

——————

Hux stalked the corridors of the Finalizer with a datapad in one hand and the other behind his back. Further down the corridor a pair of stormtroopers patrolled, but they soon got out of sight, which meant that Hux suddenly was all alone. He immediately became wary of his surroundings, especially for the tattletale sound of Ren's breathing. 

At first nothing happened, but he didn't relax one bit, he had made that mistake before and would not do it again. 

While he walked down the corridor he slowly became aware of a strange sound. Then he suddenly recognised it as what it was. It was Ren's breathing through the helmet he could hear. The moment Hux realised it he became on his guard. The first thing he did was to make sure the wall guarding his thoughts was as strong as ever so that the knight wouldn't be able to pick up any thoughts or feelings that may have made him suspicious that something was wrong. The second thing he did was to control that neither his stride nor his breathing had changed so that it would not reveal his intentions. 

Slowly the sound became louder until Hux could make out where it was coming from. It came from a junction further down the corridor. Even though Hux wanted nothing but to hurry up and execute his plan he forced himself to stay calm.

The moment before Hux would have crossed the junction he drew a deep breath and then jumped forward, yelling at the top of his lungs. 

Kylo Ren, who had stood ready to scare Hux, was not ready for this change of events. He screamed so loud that the sound rang in the corridor at the same time as a wave of pure energy hit Hux and threw him across the corridor where he hit the wall with a bang. The hit knocked him unconscious. 

——————

Hux slowly awoke. His head hurt and the spinning in his head made him nauseous. He slowly opened his eyes only to find Kylo Ren within inches from his face. Kylo Ren had taken of his mask and looked at Hux with concern. 

For a moment Hux could only concentrate on Kylo's face. On his plush lips and big, dark eyes that Hux could drown in if he weren't careful. On that too perfect hair that he wanted to bury his fingers in and use to draw the knight towards him so that their lips could meet and... 

"Are you okay?" Kylo asked, pulling Hux out of his thoughts.

Hux tore his gaze from Kylo, raised the protective walls around his mind again and tried to push the unwelcome thoughts out of his head but failed miserably. Instead of meeting the knight's gaze Hux looked behind him. The first thing he saw was his datapad that lay on the floor about two feet from them. It was clearly broken with a big crack over the front. Hux sighed, that was his fourth broken datapad in as many weeks.

When he let his gaze wander from the datapad Hux discovered that they, in contrary to what he had thought, were not alone. In a half circle around them stood about a dozen of stormtroopers, officers and technicians. Hux' face immediately turned red and he fought to get on his feet. 

Kylo reached out towards Hux to help him, but Hux only hissed at him, which made Kylo draw his arm back with an expression of hurt that Hux tried to ignore. With the support of the wall behind him he slowly rose to his feet. He straightened his back and schooled his face into an expression of superiority and contempt (though the flush on his face destroyed the impression a bit). 

"What are you all staring at?" He barked, causing everyone, including Kylo, to jump. "Back to your stations."

Everyone immediately turned and scrambled away from him. While everyone tried to get away from their two commanders as fast as they could, Hux recognised two stormtroopers in the crowd, FN-2187 and FN-3181. That's it, they are being sent to reconditioning, Hux thought. 

When they were alone he turned and faced Kylo who nervously stood and watched him. All of Hux' energy vanished and he leaned tiredly against the wall. His head still hurt and standing made his stomach feel uneasy. 

"Are you okay?" Kylo asked once more. 

"I'll be in a second", Hux answered faintly. 

"I'm sorry for pushing you into the wall", Kylo said and looked nervously on his own boots, not daring to meet Hux' gaze.

"Yeah, well I guess I have to blame myself. It weren't entirely thought-out to scare a force user like that", Hux said with a sigh. He should have listened to Phasma when she had said that it weren't a good idea. 

"That's make me curious. Why did you scare me?" Kylo asked, confused and met Hux' eyes for a second before looking away again. 

"Well, I thought that maybe if you got a taste of your own medicine that you would stop scaring me all the time. It's starting to really freak me out. I can't relax anymore when I know you are creeping around my ship just waiting to jump out and scare me." Hux had not meant to reveal so much, but once he began talking he had a hard time to stop himself from saying anything else. 

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't know it bothered you so much. I'll stop", Kylo said, a bit ashamed of himself.

"Thank you Kylo," Hux said and smiled weakly but genuine. "I appreciate it."

They stood there in silence for a couple of more minutes before Hux sighed and straightened his back, pushing himself away from the wall.

"I have to go, this ship isn't running itself", he said as an explanation. 

"Oh, okay, I guess that we ... will see each other later then", Kylo said weakly. 

"Yeah, probably, considering we live in a limited space after all. At least we will have to talk during meetings with supreme leader Snoke. See you later", Hux said and walked away before Kylo had the chance to say something more. He didn't even stop to pick up his broken datapad. 

Hux had to talk to Phasma again, she had to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone would like to you can come visit me on my tumblr: evilspaceboyfriends-trash


	5. The fifth time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the last chapter in this work. It took much longer for me to finish it than I had anticipated, but better late than never. I'm really anxious about posting this and I hope you like it.

Hux walked through one of the main corridors onboard the _Finalizer._ He was on his way to the bridge to relive the night's crew and control that everything was going according to his orders _._ On his left was Captain Phasma, her silver armour reflection the artificial light above them, and behind him were Mitaka and the rest of the shifts officers.

He and Phasma were in the middle of a discussion about the progress of Starkiller Base. While they talked Hux rapidly took down notes on the datapad in his hands. Involved in the discussion as he was, Hux weren't as observant about his surroundings as he should have been.

Hux was about to pass one of the minor corridors when something unexpected happened. All of a sudden something big and dark jumped out right before him, screaming.

Hux came to an abrupt stop, his heart skipped a beat before rushing away and his mind shut down. Then three things happened at the same time.

1\. Hux dropped his datapad so that it shattered against the hard floor with a loud thud.

2\. A high-pitched and loud shriek broke through his throat and rang in the sudden silence of the corridor.

3\. Hux fist made contact with the chest of Kylo Ren with such force that he stumbled backward and yelped. But before the knight could fall on his butt Hux took a handful of Kylo's clothes in his fist and dragged him forward. An expression of surprise passed over Kylo's unmasked face before their lips met in a painful clash of teeth. Kylo's lips were exactly as soft as Hux had imagined. However it was the softness itself that brought Hux back to his right mind.

Hux pushed Kylo away from him with such brute force that the knight fell over. There he sat and looked up at Hux with an expression of confusion and hurt in his handsome, expressive face.

The whole corridor froze as stormtroopers and officers alike stared at their commanders in shook. However Hux and Kylo only had eyes for each other.

The general's face turned red until it was redder than his hair. After another long moment Hux turned and fled back down the corridors, back to his quarters. However not before he recognised two figures in the hallway, FN-3181 and FN-2187. _That's it,_ Hux thought. _Not only am I sending both of them to reconditioning but the whole FN unit is getting put on sanitary duty._

The people he left behind didn't dare to move until Phasma bent down to pick up the general's broken datapad. Phasma sighed, that was the fifth broken datapad in as many weeks.  If this continued the First Order's datapad bill would be through the roof.

At Phasma's movement it was like a spell had been broken. Hushed conversations broke out all around Kylo Ren and the people present dared to move again.

The knight still sat in the middle of the smaller corridor, unable to process what had just happened. He pressed his fingers to his lips where he still could feel the warmness of Hux's lips against his. After a few more seconds of shock he jumped to his feet which made all the nearby 'troopers and officers flinch. Ren turned on his heel and almost ran away from the main corridor.

——————

The general ran all the way back to his quarters, past surprised stormtroopers and other staff members. He only stopped at his doors to press in the door code and scrambled in the moment the doors opened. It was first when the doors closed behind him that he came to a stop.

Hux's face was still burning from embarrassment and he took a deep breath to try to calm himself. He shrugged of his greatcoat and pulled of his gloves before he went into the bathroom to shove some cold water in his face. When he studied himself in the mirror he couldn't help but notice his kiss-swollen lips. Fascinated he touched his lips with the fingers of his right hand.

He still didn't know exactly what had made him react the way he had. The sight of Kylo's bare face had pushed him over the line and out of his mind.

With a sigh he entered his living room and opened his brand new bottle of brandy. He poured himself a generous amount of the light brown liquid. He swigged it before pouring himself a new glass. This glass he took with him to the couch. Hux sat with another sigh and sipped his brandy.

Just as he begun to calm down Hux heard the doors to his quarters open with a quiet hiss. With a grunt Hux put down his glass, got on his feet and took the few steps to the hallway. There he stopped short at the sight of the last person he wanted to see.

Kylo stood in his hallway, still unmasked and with a nervous expression on his face. Hux noticed with a bang of pride that he tried to smoulder that Kylo's lips too were kiss-swollen. A slight blush was also present on the knight's pale cheeks.

Despite the flush still present on his own face Hux managed to look collected. At lest that was what he thought (it was not true). He tried to pretend the knot in his gut was because of anger and not betrayal.

"What are you doing here?" Hux asked, his voice cold.

Kylo flinched at the worlds and the blush deepened. "I – I came to apologise", he blurted out.

At those words all of Hux anger disappeared and left him with only the feeling of betrayal. Without the anger he couldn't stop the shaky breath from leaving his mouth and his shoulders sagged. He turned away from Kylo so that the knight wouldn't see the raw feelings on his face.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Startled he turned and faced Kylo whom looked a bit sheepish. Kylo blush depend even more. "I truly am sorry."

"Then why did you do it?" Hux asked and all of a sudden he was yelling. "You promised to never do it again! Why? Why did you lie to me?!"

Kylo flinched again and looked hurt at Hux words. _Good_ , Hux thought.

"Because Phasma convinced me to do it one more time", he said quietly.

"I ... what?" Hux stammered, unable to believe the words that had just left Kylo's mouth. "Phasma? She would never do that to me", he said, suddenly unsure about that. Suddenly unsure about his and Phasma's whole friendship.

As if he had read his thoughts (which were a real possibility) Kylo immediately came to Phasma's defence. "It is not what you think. She did it to help you."

"Help me? How was _that_ meant to help me", Hux sputtered out.

Kylo was quiet for a moment. "... I don't know. I only know that she came to me yesterday and almost begged me to scare you again. At first I didn't want to listen to her, not with my promise to you and everything, but it didn't take long before I couldn't help myself. She said that it was for your sake and after that it was just a matter of time before I agreed to help her."

"But ...  how would scaring me help? And what did you think would happen?" Hux asked bewildered.

"I don't know. You'll have to ask Phasma about that. I just wanted to help you", Kylo went quiet. "But of all the things that could have happened you kissing med was the last thing I expected."

Hux turned bright pink again. He didn't dare meet Kylo's eyes, afraid of what he would find if he did.

Then he felt Kylo's hand against his jaw. It tilted his head upwards until Hux met Kylo's gaze. What he saw there was not what he expected. Hux had expected disgust and maybe anger. Instead he saw only desire. Desire for _him_. And something more, something deeper and harder to explain.

Then Kylo leaned forward until their lips almost touched. He stopped there, searching Hux eyes for a sign. Instead Hux pushed forward until their lips met.

The kiss in the corridor had been rough and messy. This kiss was the opposite. Sweet and tender as it where it made both their hearts beat frantically and made them breathe faster.

Kylo pulled Hux even closer and slipped an arm around his waist. Hux in turn tangled his fingers in Kylo's long black hair. It was just as soft as he had almost imagined.

——————

What neither of the men kissing knew was that they were not as alone as they thought they were. Because just outside the door that neither of them had closed stood a person. A really smug person.

As a matter of fact it was a really smug Phasma that stood outside the door and she had heard everything.

She had for weeks now seen how the two men stared longing at each other. Since she had eyes to see with and a functioning brain it hadn't taken her long before she realised what was happening. Hux's drunken rambling about Kylo had only been a confirmation that she was right. She had hoped that the boys would sort it out themselves, but of course they hadn't. So she came up with a plan.

Thus yesterday evening she had went to Kylo Ren's quarters and implanted the idea that he had to scare Hux one final time. Not only that but she also explained exactly when and how he should do it. After she was certain he would do his part she made sure that Hux would be at the right place at the right time and perfectly distracted.

Then she only had to wait for everything to play out and it had gone exactly as planed. So now not only had she managed to get her superiors together, she had also won a significant amount of money on the betting pool. She would like to call the situation a win win.

With a smirk she closed the doors to the general's quarters. Whistling a happy melody she walked away, high fiving FN-3181 whom had totally been in on it all. She felt a little guilty about FN-2187 involuntary involvement. Especially since he without a doubt was going to be punished by he general, but pushed it aside. Sacrifices had to be made for love and money.

"Can I buy you a drink, FN-3181?" Phasma asked the younger woman.

"I would love that, Captain", FN-3181 answered happily. From that day onward she would affectionately be called "Cupid" by the other 'troopers.

——————

One week later.

FN-2187's life sucked. Not only had he for the last couple of weeks been forced to watch his superiors flirt. He had now been sent to reconditioning and been transferred to sanitary duty. And that was just the start of it. He also had to endure the other stormtroopers' jokes and scandalous histories about General Hux's and Kylo Ren's presumed sex life. As well as the praise towards "Cupid" and her involvement in said people's lives.

Had that been everything maybe he would have been able to endure, but it was not. No it was much worse.

FN-2187 sat in the cafeteria, surrounded by "Cupid" and a few other 'troopers. A few tables away from him were General Hux and Kylo Ren. They sat alone at a table even though the cafeteria was full and FN-2187 couldn't blame anyone. Because the two men sat and lovingly stared into each other eyes while they slowly feed each other and occasionally shared a tender kiss. It was nauseating.

FN-2187 could tolerate that his two commanders were the two scariest creatures in the galaxy. But he could not tolerate this whole "true love" bullshit. To see those two fearsome creatures stare lovingly at each other was more unsettling than if they had suddenly begun slaughtering everyone in the cafeteria.

FN-2187 was sure the resistance fighters didn't have to put up with crap like this. To deflect had started to sound like a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally over. It feels kinda bittersweet that this has come to an end. This was a fun experience and I don't want it to be over. At the same time I feel relieved that it is over, because now I can focus on my other fic. 
> 
> I hope you have found this work as entertaining as it was for me to write it. And I hope you found the ending satisfying. 
> 
> As always you can find me on my tumblr evilspaceboyfriends-trash.


End file.
